Quarentine
by AnotherStar
Summary: Tai is trapped in a hospital for kids with 'disablities'. And a mysterious blonde shows up with no fear. What's his story? Not sure if this will go anywhere else or not.
1. The new kid

**Back again, with something new. I'm undecided if I want to make this more then one chapter or not, or if I want to add a couple into it, if it lasts long enough. I'm thinking it's just going to stay friendship based. I don't know..Lots of thinking to do, feel free to give me your opinon.**

"So, why don't you tell me, er, us, about why you're here, Yamato?"

Cold blue eyes drift from his covered hands to face the rest of the room. There's no mirror fear in his eyes like everyone elses. Just defiance. Even our group counseller seems put off by it. Silence. She's goes for the push.

"Why don't you tell us why you tried to kill yourself."

Those blue eyes narrow into deadly slits, but other then that there's no change in him. His jaw stays locked. Even I realise there will be no giving in today. She moves on.

"No? Fine. What about you Taichi? You were doing so well!"

My eyes snap away from the blonde and collapse to my hands, where I play with the fraying bandages on my restitched wrists.

"He's actually crazy."

Someone says from my right. I hear the tone.

"That's inapproriate. He's not crazy."

"Wouldn't that make you crazy, too?"

No one responds to that voice, and I don't look to see the speaker. I know who it is. The only unfamiliar voice must belong with the unfamiliar face. The session procceeds as if he had never spoken, and afterwards is lunch. I wait for everyone else to clear before I move, and I'm the last one to the lunch room. I spot Yamato easily. He sits alone. With no food. I spot my group, and sit with them. There's already a tray full of food, and I start eating before I even sit down. I feel two pairs of eyes on me.

"What?"

I ask through a mouthful of food.

"That bad?"

"Did you meet the new boy yet?"

Are asked at the same time.

"His name's Yamato."

"Oh..."

I look up, and both girls are looking over me at him. I turn my head to look, too.

"He's not that intresting. Actually, he looks pretty boring to me."

"It's a good thing no one asked you then."

Sandra squeaks. Lily gives me a dirty look.

"What? It's just a boy. You're not even allowed to talk to him. He's probably still in quarentine.."

"He can't be, or he wouldn't be here."

I roll my eyes.

"You know what, I am a boy. I don't care what boys you think are hot, so just drop it, okay?"

"I wonder where his room is."

Lily says, like I never even spoke.

"Lil, come on.."

"So, it was that bad?"

I nod my head. I don't really want to talk about it, and they see it, and drop it. Sandra, Lily and I had made a pact. We all wanted to go, so let's go together. We all made it, so now, we're here. That's not to say were obsessed with death, because we're not. We just can't stand living anymore, I guess. We eat in silence, and when we're done, we leave together.

"Maybe we should see if we can go outside for awhile."

Sandra suggests. I shrug absently.

"I actually just wanna go back to my room.."

I mumble. Lily wraps her arms around me and gives me one quick squeeze.

"See you later, Tai."

The girls and I seperate. I head to the right, them to the left. I turn the corner at the end of the hall and head towards the boys wing of the...Asylum. There's no other word for it. There are people are insane here. But there's also kids who just don't want to live here anymore, too. Or kids with drug problems, or recovering from deadly accidents. Maybe it could be called a Hospital, but not like any I've ever been too. As I approach my room, I notice a ward by my door.

"You're roommate's name is Taichi."

"Sure,"

The second voice is cold and deadly. A chill runs down my spine and I stop. I don't remember noticing him leave.

"Oh, there he is now! Taichi, come meet Yamato."

My feet move without me being aware my brain told them to do so, and before I know it, I'm face to face with him. His eyes scan me once, quickly, then turn away. He's unintrested in me, and I think the reason he even looked was so he didn't freak on me for comming into the room at night.

"Life here's pretty relaxed, that's what most people seem to need."

I hear the ward explain. Yamato doesn't even pretend to listen. He doesn't care. At all. He's swearing a t-shirt and sweat-pants, and I see no visable marks for suicide attempts. And he's too lively and aware for an overdose attempt. Yamato sits on the far corner of his bed. All he has of his own is what he's wearing and a sweater, which is laying on the floor.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

I stay standing at the door as the footsteps fade down the hall. Yamato doesn't look back towards me. After what feels like forever, I move slowly to my bed, and sit down. Yamato's head is resting against the wall, his eyes closed. Besides seeming tired, and who wouldn't be after their first day here, he looks fine.

"Uhm...hi."

I try quietly. His eyebrow goes up, but his eyes stay closed.

"Hello."

"It's not as easy as Derrick says."

I tell him.

"I assumed."

His anwsers are short and tone less. I play with the blankets on the bed.

"And watch out for Lucas.."

"Smartass?"

"Yea, smartass.."

"I'm not scared of him."

His tone makes me belive him, but I begin to shake at the third voice.

"Well, maybe you should be. I rule this place."

Yamato's eyes finally open, and his head turns towards the door.

"Not anymore."

I can't believe he's willing to stand up to Lucas, who's at least 6'2 to Yamato's shorter 5'8ish. Lucas is build like a pro football player, and Yamato is small. He doesn't look weak, but nothing compared to Lucas's bulk. Lucas's eyes narrow at the new commer.

"We'll see, Matty."

He spits. He turns and walks away, stopping his feet. My shaking continues, because I know Lucas will assume I put Yamato up to this.

"Yo-y-you're c-c-crazy.."

I stutter. His head turns to face mine, and his cold blue eyes connect with my brown ones.

"Would I be here if I weren't?"

His tone makes my heart freeze.


	2. Crazy

**I'm actually not entirely sure if I want to make Yamato, Lily and Sandra real in this story, or all just in Taichi's head. What do you guys think? :)**

**Also, my shift key's not working properly, so if you see grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix it. I tried to get them all..**

I've only known Yamato for two days, and I'm trying to avoid him unless I absoultly can't. I have enough problems, and Yamato likes making enemies, apperently. Yamato almost has me beliving I am crazy, even though I know I'm not, and it's put me in a state of depression. Neither Sandra or Lily notice, and if they do, they don't care. They are in love with Yamato, and can only talk about him. Lily has decided she's going to get the courage to talk to him before Sandra can, for once. Sandra is the bosy 'do what I say or else' type, and Lily has only ever wanted to be her friend.

"You're not allowed, Lily. I want him."

Sandra spits at her.

"Well, if you get there first you'll get your chance, won't you?"

Lily snaps back.

"Guys! Please?"

I beg.

"Quiet, Taichi. No one asked you."

"Oh dear god! I'm not doing this."

I jump up from the table and move away from them. I don't know where I'm going to go, and then I notice Yamato. By himself. Neither girl will come near him if I sit with him, so against my better judgement, I do. The fifth meal here, and still no food infront of him.

"Hi,"

I mumble.

"Hi."

It's at as toneless as yesterday, but still cold.

"I haven't seen you eat yet,"

I try. He shrugs.

"Cause I haven't eaten yet."

"How come?"

I glance back at Lily and Sandra. Mouths open. Lily looks like she's going to cry and Sandra is red. Angry red.

"It hurts my chest."

"What's wrong with your chest?"

"My uncle tried to shoot me, and missed my heart. So here I am."

I choke on my water.

"What?"

He shrugs again and looks away. I stare at him, to try and tell if he's lying. I don't think he is, and it scares me. It might be partly because those are the most words he's ever put together infront of me, and I'm in shock, but I think it's mostly what he said. My eyes stay on him until he looks back at me. I drop my head almost instantly.

"Why are you here?"

He pokes gently.

"Uhm...my daddy liked to beat me up, and then..I tried to kill myself."

I show him my bandaged wrists. His face stays emotionless, but he scolds me anyway.

"That's stupid. You only live once, and maybe it was shitty at home, but, who knows what waits for you afterwards? Do you have siblings?"

"A sister.."

"How do you think she feels? How do you think people are treating her because of what you did?"

I had never thought about how it affect Kari, and it hits me hard.

"I mean, I know my little brother hates the fact that I'm here, but..I didn't do this to myself."

I look at him.

"Are you allowed to see your brother?"

"I don't know. Probably. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to."

"Well, I can't see Kari."

"But I didn't try to kill myself."

I give him a dirty look and he shrugs.

"Maybe you're just a little crazier then I am."

My mouth opens, then shuts, then opens again. Yamato doesn't look impressed.

"I'm not crazy!"

I huff. Yamato just rolls his eyes. I glare at him.

"Don't give people the death stare if you can't do it right."

He says. It confuses me.

"What?"

He turns his eyes towards me and a shiver goes through me at the cold, blank, dead look in his eyes. And then, he smiles, and his eyes light up. His smile makes me smiles, I can't help it. He gets up without another word and slowly disappears. Although if it was anyone else, I'd chase after them, with him you just know he doesn't want to be bugged anymore. I sit and try to replay all that I learned about the boy, but a lot of what he said I had already forgotten.

"Tai..?"

I look up at Lily, still kind of dazed.

"He's scary. I saw the way he looked at you.."

"He was just showing me something. He wasn't actually being mean."

I try to explain, although I can't quite remember what she was talking about. She tugs on my arm.

"If you're late to see Gale you'll be in trouble."

My eyes jump to the clock, and then I jump up and race towards the doors.

"Thanks Lily!"

I call over my shoulder. I can almost see her roll my eyes. I fly down the hallway, and skip around a corner and crash into Gale herself.

"What's your excuse today?"

"I'm really sorry. I was making friends."

"Oh?"

Gale turns and heads for her office, and I follow.

"With my roommate."

"Yamato?"

"Uh..yea, do you see him, too?"

"No one can see Yamato."

"I can see Yamato..and so can Lily.."

"That's not what I meant Taichi, we're not allowed to see him."

"Oh.."

She looks over her shoulder at me, and I can read it in her eyes, she thinks I'm crazy, too.


	3. A new friend

**So chapter three, I don't even know how I want to finish this. Hmm. Should it it be a Taito? Or just a friendship story? I wonderrr. So much wonderingg! I need to get Perfect done. And then this one, which I'm hoping will be a lot shorter the Perfect, and then, to Whisper! Or something like that, anyway. Reviews make me update fasterr.**

I sit by myself outside, going over my conversation with Gale. The world really did think I was crazy. I talked about Lily and Sandra obsession over Yamato, and Gale just gave me a funny look. When she ushered me out of the room, on her desk, I noticed she had written "Still believes in Lily." on my file. Still believes in Lily? Why wouldn't I believe in Lily? She was my best friend, after all. I lift my head, and jump about three feet. Sandra is sitting beside me, looking at me.

"Hello."

She says in her 'I want something from you' voice.

"Uhhm..no?"

I say. Not really looking into her eyes, afraid of what I'll see.

"Why not? I deserve him more then Lily does."

She snaps at me.

"I don't think he wants to be wanted by anyone, Sandra. He's not a piece of property, you know.."

I mutter.

"Sure, just like you weren't something your dad could own, right?"

Those words hit me so hard I can't breathe right. When I can finally anwser, Sandra's already gone. And now that I'm alone again, tears spring to my eyes making them sting as they drip down my cheeks. I hear soft footsteps in the grass, and look up to find Yamato coming towards me. He stops when I look at him, and I realise I'm still leaking. I wipe at my cheeks, angry with myself for forgetten about the salt water on my face.

"Are you okay?"

He asks, still about ten steps away from me.

"I'm fine. I just had a fight with a friend."

His eyes narrow slightly.

"Oh, okay.."

He says, like he doesn't quite believe me.

"Well, it's time for dinner.."

He says with a half shrug. I get up, and allow the blonde to lead me to the cafeteria, in which food is being served out. I'm not entirely positive what's put on my plate, but I take it without complaining. I follow Yamato to his usual table, and immediately look for Sandra and Lily. Lily sits alone. No sign of Sandra. Lily doesn't even look for me. When I turn my attention back to Yamato, I realise he has a plate, with food. A very, very small amount of food, but he does have food. He picks at it with his fork, and I can see him wince when he swallows. I watch him eat, captivated by his movements. Everything he does is..graceful, I guess. He eats about half of his plate before he puts his fork down and looks up at me. My eyes drpo and my cheeks burn.

"Sorry."

I say. I hear the rustle of his clothes, but not his actions.

"It's okay. Everyone here does it, I think I'm use to it, by now."

I can't help but laugh, and when I look up, it's true. Even Lucas has his eyes on Yamato. I notice how confident he is, and I realise, that he's right. He will rule here, even if he does have enemies because of Lucas. He's not afraid of being here. And then, I remember something from the first day I saw him.

"So, how come they think you tried to kill yourself?"

I ask him, without thinking about the consequences of that question.

"It would be disrespectful to tell them other wise. Besides, I imagine getting over trying to kill yourself is a lot easier then getting over your uncle getting mad and shooting you in the heart."

He says.

"I don't think my family would believe me, anyway."

He admits adterwords.

"Ohh.."

I say. I start eating to stop myself from asking any other questions. This time, it's his turn to watch me.

"Hungry?"

He asks as I shovel food into my mouth.

"Always hungry."

I say through two bites.

"I don't know how you're not hungry."

I add.

"I haven't actually thought about my stomach, really, yet."

"You don't get hungry if you don't think about it?"

I ask. Momentarily forgetting about the fork full of food halfway to my mouth. He shrugs.

"I don't. I don't know about other people, though..."

His voice drags into nothing, and his hand jumps to his chest. He winces, and then, everything is fine again. I have to force myself to unwiden my shocked eyes.

"Are you...?"

"I'm fine."

His tone tells me it wants it left alone, so I leave it. He acts like nothing happened, and when we leave, we go together. Technically, we have free time, but we silently decide neither of us really want to be in the rec room. Although, as we pass I look for Lily, and don't see her. Yamato watches me look for her, and his eyes are narrowed again.

"Who're you looking for?"

He asks me. His tone is guarded.

"Lily."

I tell him, ignoring the way his voice questions my actions. He says nothing to that, and when we end up back in our room, we realise we actually have nothing to do in here. I sigh in frustration, knowing that means I have to go back to the rec room. Yamato, however beats me to it. He makes me stay in the room, and when he comes back, he has two board games with him. Life, and Monopoly. I pick Monopoly, and that's how we spend the next two hours. When Derrick comes to tell us lights out, Yamato takes full responsiblity for the games, and Derrick takes Life, but leaves Monopoly.

"You can finish it, I guess, but then no games in the room!"

He scolds Yamato, who just smiles innocently. I climb into bed, and watch as Yamato does the same. He faces the wall, and I can't help but smile at my new found friends. Maybe life here will be just a little bit more bearable with Yamato around.


	4. A family to be proud of

**Holy shit I know. My life has been crazy the last little while. I've moved four times since I posted last. Oh dear lord. I'm so sorry, if anyone is still intrested in this, let me know! Cause if not I'm not going to finish it. . Feel free to call me names for taking forever.**

When I wake up, Matt is gone, which is unusal, because unless we're woken up, he sleeps even later then I do. And the only thing either of us have that could wake us this early is group. Which we're in together. I pull myself up and out of bed, and go on a Yamato hunt. I don't find him. Or Lily. Or Sandra. Although, I've kind of forgotten what they look like, even though I saw them both just yesterday. I head towards the doors that will lead me outside, when an orderly stops me, and spins me around.

"Sorry, Tai. Lunch time."

"Already?"

I ask. I'm not even hungry. Which, if you know me, is crazy. I'm always hungry.

"Don't sleep so much, and you won't miss the day."

He scolds me. He keeps his hand on my shoulder and leads me to the cafeteria, as if I was going to make a run for it if he let me go.

"Have you seen Yamato, yet?"

I ask. There's no response, which is normal when asking about other patients, I guess. I scan the room quickly, and find Derek. Which is almost as good as Yamato. I run to him. He looks down at me, eyebrow raised.

"No, Tai."

"But I haven't even asked anything yet."

"No extras."

"I haven't even had lunch yet..I wanted to know where Yamato was."

"Visiting, I think. Now go eat."

I do as I'm told, because Derek can lose his job for telling me about other patients. It's not long before Lucas and his buddies realise I'm alone, and Yamato is not in the cafeteria. And it's even less time after that before I want to run away and hide in my room. However, I don't do that. I sit, quietly and eat my lunch. I glance up at Derek, who watches me, with his eyesbrows knitted together. I realise that no one is talking loud enough for him to hear what's being said to me. The nasty comments about me being crazy, and deserving to die and many other things are thrown at me, and I try my best to ignore them, When I'm done, I rise, and put my tray of food on the rack, and then with forced steps that don't alarm panic, I walk back to my room, only I don't even make it out of the cafeteria. A foot comes out, and sends me to the floor with shoulder check to the table, when I get up I flee to my room. When I get there, I slam the door, and hide in my bed, pulling the blankets over me, and I cry. I never hear anything, but I jump as a hand is put on my back.

"Tai?"

Yamato's voice is quiet and worried. I realise I must have fallen asleep. I shove the blankets off me and look into confused blue eyes. There's something else there, hidden, and then it's gone when he realises I'm looking for it.

"It's dinner time."

He says, moving his hand from me, and backing slightly away from my bed.

"I'm not hungry.."

I mumble as I think about lunch time.

"I kinda figured you'd say that, I heard about your lunch time disaster, and so I pulled some strings, and my dad and little brother have permission to take _us_ out for dinner."

I blink at his words. He had made sure I heard the 'us' in his sentence.

"Out? Like..away..from here?"

Yamato nods his head.

"You don't have to if you're not hungry, I guess, but.."

He shifts uneasily. I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"You're sure..it's okay?"

Yamato opens his mouth to anwser, but he's cut off by a third voice calling his name.

"Matt, where are you?"

"Right here, Roo."

He responds, the other voice snorts.

"Don't call me that."

He whines as he peeks into the room. A mini Yamato is in the door. The only difference really his that his eyes are a slightly different shade. He sees me and his eyes light up, and he grins.

"Hi, Tai-Matt's-only-friend. Are you coming with us?"

Yamato make's a face at the other boy.

"Uhm...Yes, I am, I think, Mini-Yamato-Roo."

Yamato's eyes drift to me and his evil stare ends up on me. I can't help but laugh, and 'Roo' falls into a fit of laughter. I climb out of my bed, and slide my shoes on. It's been a long time since I've actually been away from here. I follow the almost twins through the hallways down to the main offices, were I have to sign a form, and Matt promises that I will be returned tonight by 11pm, but there's no guarentee's about himself. After that, I'm lead to two very stylish expensive cars. There's two adults standing by them, clearly argueing about something. The woman looks at her sons, and ignores me completely.

"Who are you riding with?"

She asks. I'm confused, and Yamato pulls on my sleeve towards the silver car, where the man has dissappeared inside.

"With my brother.."

Mini-Matt-Roo says. I heard the lady tut in dissapproval but she says nothing else. Yamato opens the door, and pushes me into the back seat and then follows me in. Mini-Matt gets into the front.

"So, that was my physco bitch mother."

"Don't swear Yamato."

The man upfront says.

"Sorry dad, but she is."

"That's not the point, son."

I can't help but smile.

"My dad would kill me if I said that about my mom.."

I say, and the mention of my dad brings back memories I had locked away, and it shocks me.

"Yea, well, your dad's obviously as much of an asshole as my mum is a bitch. So you can share mine."

Yamato says. I glance up and force a smile at Yamato, and notice his dad looking at me in the mirror, also smiling. I've long forgotten my father after sitting in a car with Yamato, his brother, and their father for half an hour, and I'm kind of shocked when we get to the resturant. It's fairly fancy. Yamato and I stick out badly, but neither of his family members seem to mind.

"For five,"

Yamato's dad tells the waitress, and she eyes me and Yamato with disapproving eyes.

"We're from the crazy hospital."

He tells her with a giggle. She turns quickly and leads us to a table, set for five. Yamato's dad sighs as we all sit.

"Why do you do that?"

A female snaps.

"You always told me not to lie, Mum."

He says in protest as she sits. She runs her hands through her hair in frustration. Yamato drums his fingers on the table, and even I can see it irrates his mom. I time myself, and smack his hand so that his knuckles bounce of the table. His eyes land on my face.

"That's annoying, stop it."

I tell him. Mini-Matt and his dad laugh at Yamato's face, and Yamato huffs, and puts his hand on his face and turns away from me to watch the waitress coming back with our menus. I can't help but notice the already bruising skin. I make a mental note to ask him about it later, although I'll probably forget. As I'm looking through the menu my eyes glance at the price of the food, and I can feel the color drain from my face. A hand reaches across the menu and covers the rest of the prices.

"Don't look at this side, cause it doesn't matter."

"Just get what you like, Tai."

Yamato's dad adds. I look at Yamato, whose menu is closed. His head turned away from us.

"What's the matter, Matt? This is your favorite resturant."

His mother says. There's a bit of..something in her tone. At his name, he turns his head to look at her. I can actually see him come back from where ever he was.

"Huh?"

He asks. His brother points at his menu.

"Food."

Yamato looks down, then looks up with a grin. Where ever he was is gone.

"Nachoes."

He responds, and even his mother smiles a little. After a couple minutes, Yamato's mom calls his brother by name, Takeru,

"Only you can call me T.K."

He said, looking at me, and they are Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, only Yamato and T.K insist I call him dad, and he doesn't seem to mind when I finally agree. After that, the two boys convince me to get a stir fry dish, and T.K orders something I've never even heard of. While we wait for our food, Yamato begs his dad to sneak him home, long enough to say hello to his cat.

"You like cats?"

I ask. I don't really believe it, because he doesn't seem like the cat type.

"No. But I do have a gorgeous cat, that I love very much and I miss him."

Yamato says matter of factly. I grin at him. T.K starts talking about Yamato and his cat, and as the food is brought to us, I look at Yamato, to find he's gone again. No one else seems to notice the distant eyed look, so I poke him in the leg under the table. His head turns to look at me with a little jump. He eats in silence, and seems to have given up the going home to see his cat fight by the time we're done. The food was amazing, and T.K leads me away from his family as his dad pays for the meal.

"Exspensive."

I comment.

"Don't worry about it. Dad doesn't mind. It's different with Yamato, he's never really had friends, besides me."

When Yamato and his family joins us, Yamato is still icy. T.K has to go with his mum now, because it's late, so the brothers hug tightly. When his mother hugs him, it's a weak one armed quick squeeze more then anything. T.K climbs into his mothers car, and Yamato and I into his dads silver one. Yamato stares out the window in silence. If Yamato's dad notices, he says nothing, and after the ride home, he gets out with us. He gives his son a hug, which Yamato returns with only one arm.

"Come home soon, Matt."

Yamato nods absently, then turns away from his dad and begins the short walk to the doors.

"Thank you for dinner."

I say. He smiles at me, and looks at Yamato.

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure. Get better, Tai."

He gets into his car, and drives away. But the time our exchange is over, Yamato is already inside. I jog up the steps, and sign back in. Yamato is in our room, in his bed. Sleeping. Whether fake or not, I don't bother him, because whatever he's going through he obviously needs to do it alone.


	5. Hospital trip

**Okay, so I'm going to try to update a lot in the next little while, and post a bunch of chapters in the same few days. I hope. If everything goes according to plan. . But I still need to unpack my room...**

When I woke up the day after the dinner with Yamato's family thought it was a dream, except for the fact that Yamato didn't speak to me. Actually, he basically avoided me for the whole week. So maybe the whole thing was a dream. And Lily and Sandra? They've completely dissappeared. I don't remember anything about them, besides their names. I'm starting to think they aren't real, either. When I voice this to Gale, she smiles at me.

"So, you're starting to remember, are you?"

She asks me.

"Remember what?"

I ask, confused. Gale sighs, but says nothing else, and we continued talking about nothing important. As we have been doing in our sessions lately. Today, Gale's curtains are open, and I can see Yamato sitting on a bench on his own. I'm hoping I can make it to him before he moves, because he won't be able to see me and run. Gale turns to look where I'm watching.

"Do you want to talk about him?"

She asks, staring at the blondes back.

"We aren't allowed to talk about other patients."

I say. And I can see she doesn't approve of my opinion on that subject. It seems everyone wants to know more about the blonde, it's all anyone has asked me about. When Gale finally releases me, I race for the doors, and head towards Yamato's bench. Before I can get there, I'm stopped by Lucas.

"Fucking freak. How the fuck did you manage to get a pass out of here?"

He spits at me. I glance around him, and Yamato has turned to watch. I take a step back from Lucas, I can feel the heat radiating from him. His anger is going to over power him. I take another few steps back, and then he realises what I'm doing, and charges at me. His fist connects with my jaw, and I go flying backwards. I don't want to fight with him, but I have no choice. I aim a kick, and it connects with his legs knocking him to the ground. I would've gotten up then, and made a run for it, except the next thing I see is the bottom of someones shoe, Yamato shouts my name, then everything is black.

* * *

"Dad, what's happening?"

I ask, annoyed no ones told me why I was pulled out of school and rushed down to a police station. I noticed, that we were going in the same direction as Yamato, however, and that has lead me to believe he's done something seriously wrong.

"Nothing with Yamato, don't worry."

My mother tries to soothe me.

"Is it Tai?"

I ask. No one anwsers me though, because a police officers appears and gestures for us to follow him. He leads us to Yamato, whose sitting in a chair. He's pale, and shaking. The fear in my brother almost makes me shut down. Matt's not scared of anything, ever.

"Matt, what's happening?"

I choke out. Matt looks up in shock at my voice, but I can see he won't lie to me.

"Tai's in the hospital."

Is all he says though, and I can tell he's holding back due to my parents. A hand touches my arm, and I look at a female officer.

"Come over Takeru, let's me and you talk."

I let her lead me away, realising I'm not old enough to be around what Yamato has to say.

"Will you tell me what's happening?"

I ask her. She sighs.

"Taichi was attacked by a boy and now he's in a coma."

My heart nearly breaks for my brother. Now it makes sense. The police officer asks me weird questions about Tai, most of them I can't anwser, and then I explain to her I had only met Tai the night before.

* * *

"So, Yamato, tell me what happened?"

I groan. Now that my parents are here, I have to tell the police officer what I saw.

"I was sitting outside, and I heard Lucas yell at Tai an-"

"What did Lucas say?"

"Something about him being a freak and how come Tai got a pass to leave and he couldn't get one, or something..I was too far away to really hear it.."

"And then?"

"Then Tai started backing away, and Lucas ran at him, and hit him. Tai fell backwards onto the ground, and kicked at Lucas, and his foot caught his legs and Lucas fell, and then some boy I don't know stomped on his head."

The words come out in a rush.

"And you didn't do anything to save your friend?"

"You already know I did, I'm sure. But since Tai could die, and the other three can't, I don't see why you're bugging me about it."

My words are clipped and my dad touches my shoulder.

"Relax, Matt. They just want to help."

I put my hands in my head, and take a deep breath in.

"Do you know anything about Tai's family?"

"No. He has a sister, named Kari, I think. He only mentioned her once. And his dad. But that's all I know. I don't know where he's from or anything like that. I don't even know his last name.."

I watch as the police officers motions to my father. Both my parents leave the room, and I listen, since no one actually closed the door.

"I'm not sure what we're supposed to do. The boys on life support, but he's not covered, if someone doesn't pay the bills the hospitals just goin-"

"How can they do that?"

"They'll need the bed eventually, I'm sure."

My heart sinks at this news, and I don't know what I can do to change Tai's death. There's silence from outside the door. At first I can't figure out why, but then T.K's pushed gently into the room with me, and the door is closed firmly behind him.

"Matt, is Tai going to be okay?"

His voice is as shakey as I feel. I don't anwser him in fear of losing control of my emotions. In my head I watch, again, as that boys foot comes down on Tai's face, and how is body goes completely limp. I remember Lucas screaming how he was dead, and they would all be charged with murder. I had laughed then. Sat beside Tai, laughing. Lucas gave me a strange look. Like I really was crazy. And they had all ran. Apperently, I scared them so bad, they were asking my ward to be changed, or theirs. I stare into space, trying to make the repeat movie of Tai's face being broken stop. And then, my father is helping me to my feet. I let him lead me to his car, and T.K and my mother get in with us. I watch as my father pulls out of the police station, and it takes me a few minutes for everything to connect, where we're going. Back to..._that_ place.

"I want to see Tai."

"I know you do, and you're going to, we just have something important to do as parents, first."

My mother says to me softly. It's been a long time since she's spoken to me like that so I don't fight her. I lean back in my seat, and watch as the world flashes by. My parents try to make me stay in the car, but I refuse. As we enter the building, many of the kids in the area scatter. My father marches into the office, with my mother in tow, and begins an all out verbal assult on the head nurse and manager of the building, for even letting Tai's bullying go as far as it did.

"And even though he may not have a caring family for you to worry about, what if it was my son? Or someones daughter? Then what would you have done?"

My eyes narrow at my mothers words.

"They have me to worry about."

I say. Loudly enough to be heard, but quiet enough to make me everyone stop yelling.

"I've been in this hospital for two months. I know everything that goes on.."

I trail off, and that seems to put real fear into the managers face.

"Go get your things, Matt."

I drag T.K with me, and we start running to get it over and done with. T.K helps and it only takes us a minute to pack all my stuff. I glance at Tai's side of the room. My chest starts hurting, though, and I have to look away.

"I'm not going to be able to run back."

I tell T.K, who just shrugs. We start walking back and T.K takes my bag when my hand moves to my chest. I can feel a sticky liquid under my shirt, and I'm actually disgusted with myself for forgetting about the hole that's there. It's not excatly my heart, nor was my uncle actually aiming at me. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. But whatever the reason, it still hurts. And it looks infected. Our dad appears and takes the backpack from TK, and we're kind of rushed into the car, and even I notice my dad's speeding as we pull out of the buildings parking space.

"Do you really know things that could shut them down?"

T.K asks me. His voice is still shakey.

"No, but I can make things up. It's not that hard."

"Yamato!"

Three voices ring out, unnaturally loud in the car. I would've smiled if I wasn't so worried for Tai.


	6. Little sister

**I'm sorry for hurting Tai, but I wanted Matt and TK to meet Kari. And I have decided that since Matt and Tai are not going to be a couple, TK and Kari are :) Holy man, three chapters in two days! I hope there isin't too many mistakes and it doesn't feel rushed. Please tell me if it does, and I'll do my best to fix it! =D I love reviews, they make me want to please you guys ;]**

I sit alone in the hospital waiting room. It's completely empty, with only the nurse a few feet away sitting at the desk. The fact that someone had even let me know about Tai being in the hospital is a miracle, I just wish someone would tell me what was happening with him. I nearly fall out of my chair as the doors swish open and twin blondes walk in, followed by what I assume is their parents. They head straight to the desk, and the adult male talks in a low voice, and the nurse responds.

"That's not fair!"

One of the boys shouts. The other boy leads him away from the desk and they move towards me. As they get closer, I see that they are not twins, but they are very similar. The older of the two is shaking. He looks exshausted. The younger offers me an apologetic smile, which I return before looking away again. I stare at the ground for awile, and jump as my name is said.

"..Kari?"

I turn to look at the boys again, and apperently, the younger brother is just as confused as I am.

"How do you know my name?"

"I live with your brother. He has pictures of you on his wall."

"Oh."

Is all I can manage. I didn't know Tai had any pictures of me, let alone even thought of me. He'd never sent me one letter, or called, or anything. The three of us look up as we hear footsteps.

"Let's go, they're taking you to emergency."

The older boy kinda of makes a disgusted sound but he gets up. The younger sits beside me.

"So, Tai's your brother?"

He asks.

"Yea, but I don't see him much. I'm in foster care, and he was living with our dad, before.."

I ramble. Although normally I don't tell anyone anything, I think I'm in shock over the news the other blonde had given me, ontop of the fact my brother is in surgery.

"Do you know anything about what's happening?"

I ask him.

"No. Matt saw it happen, though, so I would imagine he does. I'm T.K, by the way. Nice to meet you Kari."

He gives me a shy half smile, and my cheeks heat up a bit.

"What's wrong with your brother?"

I ask, trying to get him to stop looking at me. He looks back to where his brother disappeared down a hallway.

"Mm, he has a hole in his chest."

"What?"

I ask, alarmed.

"I'm not sure excatly. I just know he was in the recovery center for it, but as I found out it's actually for kids with 'issues' as my daddy so kindly put it. I think my mom thinks he did it to himself.."

The boy trails off as his eyesbrows come together. He seems to be lost in thought for a few seconds, then he perks up and gives me a real smile.

"But I don't think so. He wouldn't do that to me. He has no reason to anyway."

He seems so sure of himself, and it upsets me. I wish I knew Tai that well. I miss my big brother terribly. There are suddenly footsteps everywhere, and through the choas someones calls my last name. I look up, and try to find the voice. T.K looks up, too. The doctor rushes for to us.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen..?"

I ask alarmed, the doctor just looks annoyed.

"That's not going to work. Where are your parents?"

He demands.

"Uhh.."

"Why? What is it?"

A female asks, T.K's eyes are on the lady.

"Taichi needs surgery. I need someone to sign this form.."

"I'm his foster parent, I'll do it."

She says. She signs the form and sends the doctor off, and within a few minutes all is clear again.

"Mom, you're going to go to jail."

T.K says. She sighs and sits on my other side.

"No, I'll just have to actually become his foster parent, that's all."

She says off-hand.

"Thank you."

I say. She gives me a smile. And then she leans back to wait. A few times T.K tries to start a conversation with one of us, but neither of us respond, and eventually he gives up.

* * *

Things bounce for awhile. After we were informed Tai's brain surgery went well, and they don't _think_ that there would be any lasting damage, we left. The young brunette came with us, only she stayed with Matt. Only because dad agreed to let her stay. My mom really did put a file in to become the foster parent of Taichi, only after a long fight with Matt about, she decided it would be best if dad did it. Today, Matt's been given permission to drive. Even if the doctor said he's not allowed. He's taking Kari and I to the hospital to sit beside Tai's bed.

"It's been two weeks, how much longer will they keep in on life support?"

Kari asks Matt. Shes become very close to my brother, and it makes me just a little bit jealous. Of Matt, not Kari. No one would ever come between me and my brother, and Matt has made it very clear to me that she is not taking my spot. But I'd like to be closer to her. She actually makes me feel kind of funny, and I can't help but notice every time I smile at her, her cheeks turn pink.

"As long as we decide to keep him on it."

There's no question in Matt's voice. He just knows. And that's good enough for both of us.

"You're being surprisingly carful, Matt."

I say. He spares me a glance.

"The last thing I need is for either of you to end up in the hospital. Tai and Mum would kill me if I let that happen. Plus, it's been awhile.."

After that, we sit quietly, and I kind of doze off. I'm surprised when Matt touches my arm.

"We're here, Roo."

He says. I yawn and climb out of the car, and follow the brunette, who as I've found out is only a month younger then I am. We go to Tai's room without talking to anyone, we've been here enough to know where it is, but when we get there, we're all surprised. The usual tubes and wires attached to the sleeping brunette have almost been halfed. Kari stops dead and just stares at her brother in shock.

"Wh-?"

She starts.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you guys to get here. He started breathing on his own this morning. I think he has a real chance. He hasn't woken, yet, but..He's responding a lot better then he was even just last night."

A nurse explains to us. Matt seems just as confused as I feel, and Kari looks, he just hides it better then us. Matt's the first to break from the trance, and he sits in his usual spot by Tai's left side. Kari follows suit. I sit beside her, and can't help but smile as I feel her fingers find mine.


	7. A new home

**You guys wouldn't believe how hard it is to write this story. I just can't really get into. I keep re-writing and re-writing. I don't know where I want it to go anymore. I am so confused. I need feed back. I miss my special few readers who always gave me their honest opinion on my work /3**

Sometimes it feel likes I'm sinking, other times I'm drowning, but mostly it just feels like I'm being smothered with a pillow. I try to fight the blackness, but I just can't do it. And then I make a break. Not enough to open my eyes, but enough to hear. And feel. And choke on the air that's being forced into my lungs. When the extra air is removed, I feel lighter. And somewhere, I hear a familiar voice, then two and I want to fight to open my eyes. To connect faces with the sounds. I struggle, and struggle, but I can't do it. I don't give up yet, but reduce the effort, because what good would it do if I'm forced back into the blackness I can't get out of?

* * *

It's been a day since we came to the hospital and found most of Tai's life support wires and tubes gone. My eyes are down on the laptop balanced on my knees. Kari is across the bed from me, asleep. I am writing an essay. I'm very focused on my work, since if I don't pass this year, I doubt I'll ever bother with school again. It's late, I know. I'm ninteen and doing my last year of school, online. But I was bad. I re-read the words on the screen and sigh in frustration.

"..Matt?"

I jump and the laptop lands on the floor, the screen cracks, and it shuts down. Kari jerks with a start, eyes suddenly wide and alert. My eyes, however, are on Tai. Who is looking straight at me.

"You're awake! Oh, Tai!"

Kari throws herself at her brother, who looks dazed.

"Kari?"

He's so confused that she lets him go to look at him. Tai rubs his head, and his hand jerks away in pain.

"I don't.."

"Don't bother remembering, 'kay? I'm trying to forget myself."

I say to him. He just nods, not bothering to question me. Most of his face is purple with brusising, and his nose is broken. His surgery was because he had blood filling the space between his brain and skull, and the pressure had to be removed.

"You're lucky you're not dead, Tai."

Kari tells me.

"We're lucky he even remembers us,"

I counter to the female brunette, who gives me a sideways glance, not ever actually taking her eyes away from her brother.

I watch my little sister and my friend interact, with my head relaxed on the pillow. I don't say much, because there's not much to say. I remember things that happened I couldn't remember before, and I remember seeing things I know weren't there at the time, but thought they were. Like Lily and Sandra. I know they are dead, but I also remember having them with me at the 'hospital'. The mental institue. Although, it can't actually be that, because a lot of this kids there were just recovering from bad injuries, like Lucas, and Matt, and others were actually crazy. Just like me. I can't help but think it. Something I just know in my heart that both Matt and Kari would fight if I voiced this opinion to them. The other thing I notice is even in my head, I've started refering to the blonde boy as 'Matt' and not 'Yamato' as I always did before. When the other boy appears, I notice immediately how Kari's eyes light up, and when he sits beside her, she reachs for her hand and intwines their fingers. I shoot Matt a warning glance, and he just shrugs.

"Hey, Roo, go take your girlfriend out to eat or something."

"Maaaattt,"

The other whines. Matt waves at his little brother, and T.K rises, dragging Kari with him.

"So, what's the matter?"

Matt asks me when he's sure our younger siblings have left ear-shot. I shrug.

"I don't know, things I thought were real before aren't now.."

"So that doctor poking around in your brain made you realise Lily and Sandra weren't actually there?"

He asks. My eyes widen in shock, and Matt offers me a half smile.

"I had to look them up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay.."

I mutter. It's embrassing for me to know that Matt might think I'm crazy.

"I think..that it was your way of dealing with it. And your dad."

He adds the last part like an after thought, but that makes my head snap up.

"He wasn't here, was he?"

I ask, alarmed. My voice rises as I speak.

"Just once. And he tried to take your oxygen mask off.."

That news makes my heart beat faster, and the monitor at my side gives me away.

"It's okay. You don't have to go back there. My dad has decided to foster you and Kari. Together. At my house."

"T.K doesn't live there, does he?"

I ask. Matt's face falls slightly, and I realise what my words must have sounded like.

"That's not what I meant, Matt, I di-"

"I know. Because of Kari and him, right? No, he doesn't he lives with my mom. The day we went to dinner together was the first time T.K and I have seen each other in a few years, actually. I went through my bad phase, in case you didn't notice, and my mom decided that T.K shouldn't be around me anymore, so she stopped letting him come over. But that just made me even worse. I'm surprised she even lets me see him now."

The blonde carries on until he realises he has lost me somewhere.

"Anyways! No, T.K does not live there, although I'm sure he'll be around more often now though."

"That's my little sister, Matt."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry. He knows it, too."

When I wake up, all I have is Kari.

"Hey, Tai."

She says with a smile.

"Hey."

I return, all though my eyes are still kind of blurry and I can't focus on her yet. And then her arms around me, and her face is hidden in my shoulder. I hold my little sister, and I can feel her shaking, and I realise she's crying.

"What's the matter?"

I ask, alarmed.

"I missed you, Tai. You don't even know all the things I've been told about you. And none of them good."

"From who?"

I ask her, although I'm pretty sure I know the anwser.

"Who else? Apperently, you're gay, and you were caught trying to rape me, and you killed someone, an-"

"I don't want to hear anything else. I'm not gay, and I've never tried to rape you Kari, ever. And as for killing someone? I can't even defend myself, let alone hurt someone for no reason..."

"Oh, I know, Tai. If you were like that, you wouldn't have Matt and T.K."

She says this statement like anything else should be illegal. After that I don't excatly know what to say, and neither does Kari, because the conversation just dies. We sit for what seems like hours. Then, the blonde boys from our earlier conversation enter the room, smiles on both faces.

"You're being released. You're stable enough to come home with me."

Matt tells me. The pressure on my chest that always seems to be there is lifted. It takes next to no time to have me packed and in the back seat of the newly adopted mini-van as Matt put it. He doesn't seem overly pleased with the car, but it's the only thing that will fit the six of us, so it had to happen. The drive back to Matt's is mostly silent, but as we pull up to Matt's house, I can't help but stare in awe.


	8. Tai's secret

**Chapter 8? I think this is coming to an end soon. Perhaps. I don't want it to be any where near as long as Perfect. And I'd like to finish this up, to work on my other stories.**

Even Kari looks a little shocked, and she's been living with the Ishida family.

"This isin't.."

She starts.

"Well, we live to far away to go see Tai everyday, so we rented a house."

It's not overly big, but it is beautiful. The two blonde boys don't even seem to notice our shock, and when the car stops, Matt gets out, and heads straight for a bush. When he gets back up from the kneel he was in, I see a cat face peeking over his shoulder. Matt kisses and snuggles the cat until it starts growling at him. Kari laughs and pets the black cat, who growls more. Matt realses the poor cat, who bounds away back into the night. unlocks the door to the house, and the two boys disappear inside at a run, cause their mom to yell at them. They ignore her, and Kari and I follow behind Mrs. Ishida. The door closes behind us, stoping the gentle breeze from getting inside. T.K stands on the stairs waiting for us, Matt is invisable, or not in seeing distance. T.K motions for us to follow him.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, okay, Tai?"

I nod my head in the general direction of 'Dad' and follow Kari up the stairs. The two younger siblings hands intertwine once were out of sight of T.K's parents.

"You grew up here?"

She asks. It's nothing like the tiny two bedroom apartment me and Kari were used to, that's for sure.

"Yea, well, not excatly. It's a fairly new purchase,"

The blonde explains, although I don't quite believe him.

"Dad's recently come into some money."

I jump at Matt's voice, and am alarmed to find the older blonde walking instep with me. At first I think it's in my head, but then he bumps into me, and he's actually there. T.K leads Kari further down the hall and shows her what is now her bedroom, and Matt opens the door he stopped me infront of to show me my room. It's a large room, even though there's only the basics in it. A bed, bigger then I've ever had before, a dresser, and a desk. He points at a door off in the corner that I wouldn't have even noticed.

"That's my room,"

The blonde informs me.

"And I'm sure we can paint it and..stuff. And get you cooler furniture."

"Kari's room isin't like this..?"

"No. Kari's on the other side of my parents room, and T.K's room is across from me."

I walk across the room, and open the door into Matt's room. The room is white with blue stripes, although not in the normal way. It looks more like a barcode then normal stripes, and there's black stars and moons painted across everything. All the furniture is black, with blue stars. I count three guitars just from the part of the room I can see, all electric. Clothes and paper cover everything.

"Messy."

I comment.

"Yea, well..yea."

The boy has no defence and I giggle at him.

"My rooms always messy, too."

I comfort the other boy. Matt walks into his room, and dissappears from my view.

"You can come in,"

He calls from where he went. I follow him into the bedroom, and am shocked at the overall size. His bed is bigger then mine, and it has dark curtains that hang from the ceiling. I also notice a piano in the corner. Matt sits on a couch he somehow managed to squeeze in, a fourth guitar, this one acoustic, in hand. He motions for me to sit, and I do, on the floor. He raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything as he tunes his guitar. He plays a tune that's familiar, but that I can't name.

"What's your favorite thing to do, Tai?"

I shrug at the question, and the way he says it makes it sounds more like he's singing, then talking.

"I've never really done much of anything.."

I admit to the blonde, who says nothing. I decide that the blonde, not only shared his scerets with me, but now brought me, and my sister into his home, to keep me away from whatever we've been running from. And it actually took me this wrong to realise that he does know we're running.

"My dad was real nasty, you know? Never let me out really. Always had too many bruises."

After saying that, it becames painfully clear how bad I actually want to tell someone about what I've gone through. And without meaning to I ramble on.

"He used to hit Kari, too, that's why she's in foster care. She went to school with a black eye, and she broke down an admitted it was our dad. They check me, too, but my skin doesn't bruise like hers..I had no marks. I didn't want to seem..weak, you know? I was a boy, I'm supposed to defend myself, so I never said anything..Then my dad was told I was gay an-"

Matt stops playing suddenly, and my head snaps up.

"I'm not actually."

I rush out of my mouth.

"Wouldn't care even if you were."

He promises, he shows me his finger where a thin line of blood is starting to form. Then he goes back to playing. Most people would probably assume he wasn't listening, but it comforts me that he doesn't stop. Makes me feel like that he's not judging me by what I'm saying to him.

"After that my dad had people do things to me that...I don't ever want to think about..and that's when I started hating myself..And Sandra and Lily were having problems, too, so we..decided to..well, you know. And I was sent..there, and I got out! I was doing better. So much better. But then they gave me back to him..I just couldn't.."

Tears I hadn't noticed I was holding back started streaming down my face. I jump when arms wrap around me. I didn't even notice the blonde had stopped playing.

"It's okay Tai. You're still alive, and Kari and you are both safe. Nothing to worry about now."

The blonde comforts me, and I hide my face in his shoulder. Matt rubs my back until I stop crying.

"Hey, Matt?"

The voice is muffled by the door between us and the other blonde. And I'm thankful Matt's room is dark enough that my eyes won't be noticed.

"Yea?"

The blonde takes his seat with his guitar again as the door opens. It reveals T.K and Kari. Both flushed. Matt and I share a glance.

"What're you doing?"

"Showing Tai my pro guitar skills."

The blonde boasts. Kari laughs, and T.K smiles. Kari and T.K join me on the floor, and Matt grins at us.

"What should I play, baby brother?"

The younger blonde is silent for a few minutes, but then he anwsers his brother.

"Never too late."

The guitar weilding blonde re-tunes his guitar and starts playing the song his brother mentioned. And then he adds his voice. Kari and I sit in stunned silence even after he's finished. Matt shifts uncomfortably.

"Uhm...Anyway, let's do something else now."

Matt leaves his guitar on the couch, and heads for the door, followed my Kari, T.K and I. We end up in the living room with a movie on. T.K and Kari are hand in hand, and Matt lays with his feet across my lap. The oldest blonde falls asleep first, followed soon after by the younger kids. I sit and watch the movie by myself, so over tired by the last few hours to actually fall asleep.


	9. Soccer game

**80% of this chapter was written at 3 am, because I couldn't sleep! Yay for bad dreams! :] Reviews are lovely! They make me happy!**

I don't actually remembering falling asleep, but when my eyes open, I am pinning a blonde. Probably Matt, because I'd squish T.K. I'm surprised I'm not squishing Matt. I move off the blonde, to find that it is Matt, and he's still fast asleep. Or dead. I touch the boy, and he jumps, eyes fluttering open.

"You're heavy."

He mumbles. His eyes kind of half close again.

"Matt, get up!"

T.K yells as he walks into the room, causing the other blonde to jerk and look up at his younger brother.

"Why? I'm sleepy."

He whines.

"Because I asked you to?"

The other blonde says sweetly. Matt shifts and sits up to look at his brother.

"What do you really want?"

"You have to make food."

The younger admits with no problem at all. The older boy stretches and yawns.

"What time is it?"

He asks.

"Noon."

It's Kari that anwsers, and just seeing my little sister makes me smile. She smiles back at me, although she does look a little confused. Matt makes a show out of getting up and moving to the kitchen, but once he's there, he speeds up, and before I can catch up with what he's doing, there's a huge meal on the table.

"So you sing, play guitar, cook...what else aren't you telling us?"

Kari asks the blonde. Matt shrugs without really looking at her.

"I don't think that's much. I can't really do anything with any of those talents."

He says. His voice tells me he doesn't believe that, he's just been told it one too many times.

"You could be in a band."

"Yea, I could be, but if we don't make it big, what do I do? Have a part time job somewhere..I don't know if that's for me."

I listen to the blonde and my sister talk about other career choices. Kari, wants to be a professional dancer, apperently. T.K has no preference.

"Maybe a writer.."

He had says, although he doesn't sound too sure. I just want to finish school. I have no idea what I want to do for the rest of my life. Actually, I didn't even think I would have a 'rest of my life' until the last less then day. Matt's decided that we're going back to school together, and we'll finish high school at an alt program. Together. He makes sure I understand that part. Always together. After we eat, and Matt cleans up, alone, because that's what he wanted, and wouldn't let the rest of us help. We go for a walk. Matt just closes the door behind him, although I don't think anyone else is there.

"You're not going to lock your door?"

"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to though. I'm not trust worthy enough to have keys. Because you know, I'm gonna kill T.K then myself and lock my parents out. Or something."

T.K laughs at his brothers comment from infront of us. As normal, the two younger kids are holding hands as they walk down the street. We walk past a field, and there's a soccer game going on. I watch with intrest for a few minutes, not stoping, just slowing my pace. I can't see which team is better, or even tell which team is winning.

"Hey, T.A!"

A boy shouts. Immediately everything stops moving on the field. T.K waves at the boy who had...called him.

"I hate when he does that."

Matt huffs.

"And that's why he does it,"

T.K reponds to his brother. The other two make their way down towards the field, and at the group of kids approaching us.

"Matt! You really are back!"

This voice belongs to a girl, and I watch as a red head wraps her arms around the blondes neck.

"Hi, Sora."

Matt says, unclenching her arms and puts them against her sides.

"T.H!"

The brunette reminds me of, well, me. Except my hair's longer.

"Hi, Dai."

The younger boy says. The rest of the group seems a bit unsure of actually approaching Matt. He doesn't seem to notice. Or if he does, he ignores it. I wish I could be like that.

"Hi,"

The red head says, turning her eyes on Kari first, then me.

"Hello,"

"Hi."

Kari and I say at the same time. Matt indicates Kari first.

"Kari, Sora, Sora, Kari. Keep your hands off, Dai."

He adds to the brunette who is eyeing my sister. I bite my lip.

"Tai, Sora, Sora, Tai. And the other boy is Daisuke, but he's not important."

Matt says, half turning from the other brunette. The effect of these words almost make me laugh. The boy's eyes snap away from my sister and land on Matt.

"I am too important!"

He says, pouting.

"Nah. You can't even get a two letter name right, why should either waster their time?"

"Matt, stop being mean."

T.K says. Sora said something too, but T.K's voice drowned her's out.

"It's true, though."

The other boy says. Daisuke sticks his tongue out at Matt's turned back.

"I saw that."

Matt says. The boy hides behind Sora. The girl rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"You two are children. How do you guys like it here?"

The question is aimed and me and Kari, but I don't have much to say.

"It's okay. Not what we're used to, huh Tai?"

I shake my head at my sisters question.

"Then again, this is only our first day here. We rented a house while my brother was in the hospital."

"Oh. Are you okay now?"

The concern in the girl's voice is sweet. I nod my head.

"You're not gonna break if you talk, Tai."

Matt whispers. It's not allowed enough for anyone else to hear. Then I get a gentle shove.

"Go play soccer!"

"You play!? Coool!"

The other brunette has forgotten his fear of Matt, and starts going on about how his and Sora's team is short a player, and I should totally play with them. I'm not sure I'm any good, but I agree to play, even if it is just to make the boy stop talking. Matt, T.K and Kari watch from where they're standing. Sora and I make an excellent team. I decide that I like her. And Daisuke. Our team wins the game. Even though it was already half over, Sora insists it was because of me, and that they were down 2 goals before I started playing. The three of us say goodbye to the other players and head back to where the two blondes and my sister are waiting. I notice immediately that Matt's not actually intrested. He actually looks pretty bored. Right as we get to them, Daisuke's stomach growls. Loudly. The boy grins and places a hand on his stomach.

"Whoops. All the running around made me hungry."

He gives Matt a glance, but his attention is somewhere off to my left. I look back to see what he's looking at, but there's nothing there.

"Hey, Matt. I'm hungry."

The blonde looks at Daisuke once his name is said.

"Huh?"

"Food, please?"

The blonde gets up, followed by his brother and my sister. Their fingers stay intertwined. I place Daisuke to be about their age. Sora walks with us, and we walk behind the younger three. And I watch, and listen to Daisuke's attempts to get Kari to hold his hand, too.

"He wants everything T.K has, hey?"

Sora asks. Matt nods his head.

"I think he does it just to make us mad, though."

Back at the Ishida residence, Matt kicks us all out of the kitchen. T.K turns the T.V on and we watch some shows. I didn't realise how late it was, but it's past dinner time. And still no sign of Matt's parents. Kari seems to read my mind.

"Hey, T.K. Where are your parents?"

She asks. Daisuke and Sora both stiffen, but I don't think Kari even noticed.

"They work a lot. Most of the time it'll just be me, you, Tai and Matt. At least until I have to go back to school. Then it'll probably just be Matt here by himself."

"Matt's going back to school. He said so when we were eating."

I try and defend the blonde whose cooking for us.

"Saying and doing are two different things when it comes to school with Matt."

Sora says. She actually says it in a motherly tone, which makes me uncomfortable. No one else says anything about that subject, because it makes three people in this room uneasy, and would probably make a fourth if he could hear us. After another show, I get up and head into the kitchen. I'm half expecting Matt to kick me out, but he doesn't.

"Hey."

He says as he notices me. I peak into the stuff he has on the stove. Looks good.

"Hey."

I anwser.

"Uhm.. are you alright? You seemed kinda bored at the field.."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things, that's all."

He gives me a brillant smile that tells me to believe him, but I just can't. I figure it probably has something to do with why he was in the mental insitution with me, but I don't question him about it. He'll tell me when he's ready, I'm sure. I watch as the blonde finishes plating our food, and he doesn't even have to call. Daisuke appears the second the last plate is put on the table. And two minutes after that, both of Matt's parents walk through the door. The boy has extrememly good timing, that's for sure.


	10. Good morning

**I'm sorry if I've confused anyone, however, there will be no Taito in this story. It will remain strictly friendship. (= Sorry! All my other stories are Taito basically, though, so...Anyway, I finished watching Digimon Frontier today, after someone suggest I watch it. Can anyone tell me about Data Squad? Should I even spend the time? Or would it just be wasted?**

My eyes open, and I can't see. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the pitch black room. I can't figure out what caused me to wake up, but then I hear a door slam, and I realise Matt's parents must have been fighting. I roll over to try and go back to sleep, and leap backwards, falling off the bed with a thud. I scan the room imediately, but what I thought I saw is no longer there. I look at the blonde's door, but tell myself it would be silly to wake him up over something I'm not sure I even saw. But, then there's a creak on the other side of the bed, and I jump up and fly to the other room. I climb onto the blonde's bed. I'm greeted by a cat hiss and a groan. A dull light fills the room. Matt's turned a lamp on beside his bed. I think it's a lava lamp, only I can't watch it long enough to be sure. My eyes keep darting back to the door I left open.

"Whassa matter?"

The blondes voice is thick with sleep. I look down at his blue eyes, and even in the dark they are brilliant. Curled up against his side is the black cat I've only seen once.

"I got scared."

I tell him. He either waits, not wanting to push, or he didn't actually hear me.

"I had a bad dream, and then your parents woke me up, then I thought I saw my dad."

That catches his attention.

"Like, solid saw him, or half saw him because you were asleep?"

"I'm not sure. I think I only half saw him. I mean, I know he can't actually be here. But it was still kinda freaky."

"I bet."

The blonde leans forward and passes me a pillow, before sinking back down and hiding his face in his cats fur.

"Go to sleep."

"The doors open,"

I protest. The blonde gets up and walks over to the door. He looks into the room, and then closes the door and comes back. He climbs back into bed, and curls up with the cat again. I hear him yawn, and within minutes his breathing changes, indicating that he's fallen asleep. I don't manage to go back to sleep. Mostly, I just watch the lavalamp do it's thing. I can't help but notice as the light changes because the other boy becomes more restless, trying to hide from the light. Eventually he yanks the blanket off his face, with a mutter that sounds a lot like 'fuck you, too' and gets up. I get up and follow the blonde out his door, and Sora, Daisuke, and Kari are ahead of us. T.K behind us. Dai heads straight for the kitchen. Matt follows him. I watch the blonde move the curtain to look out the window, and he huffs in frustration.

"Not cooking. Fend for yourselves."

The change in the blonde upsets, and confuses me. He storms away, and after a minute a door above us slams. Daisuke flinches slightly. Sora frowns, but starts looking through the Ishida cupboards.

"Why's Matt so mad?"

I ask. Kari looks just as confused as I do.

"Our parents are never around. Matt's always been dad, you know? And then he went away. Well, actually...They were in the middle of a divorce. That's why only my dad is fostering you two. Anyway, when Matt went to live with you Tai, They got over it. Sure they still fought, but we're all living in the same house, again.."

I noticed the wording the younger blonde used when he mention Matt leaving. He avoid the entire concept of the fact we're both crazy.

"He can be pretty moody, sometimes, but secretly I think he's really awesome anyway. Don't ever tell him I said it, though."

Daisuke says with a grin. I smile back at him.

"I won't. Do you want help, Sora?"

The red head settled on something to make us, and I jump up to help her, although I can't cook at all.

"Maybe you better not, Tai."

Kari says with a giggle.

"You aren't too good at cooking."

She teases. My cheeks flush at the truth of my sisters words. My dad always got mad at me for burning the food. I watch Sora cook, and we eat. She makes enough for Matt, too, and sticks it on a plate in the fridge. I can't help but be curious about Matt. Living with him brings more questions. I play with my food. Apperently, it draws my sisters attention.

"You're not hungry?"

Kari asks. I can feel all eyes on me.

"I was just thinking about Matt."

I say. I look up with a grin at my sister, and start pushing food into my mouth. It's not as good as Matt's, but it's still better then anything I could make.

* * *

I slam my door behind me. Stupid parents. I know it's not fair for T.K, Sora, Dai, Kari and Tai to go hungry because my parents made me angry, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways. Besides, Sora would feed them. And three of them are used to me being pissy anyway. I'm no one's parent. I love my brother, but I mean..They we're fine for the whole four months I was gone. As soon as I get home they start? That's pathetic. I pace my room, thoughts racing. Eventually I just drop onto the bed. I sigh in frustration. Eventually I cool off enough to join my brother, and our friends, but I'm still in a bad mood. I jump down the steps, and my house is empty. I know T.K won't be far, so I go outside and Sora, Daisuke, Tai and T.K are kicking a ball between each other. I sit beside Kari, whose on the porch steps. She offers me a smile, which I ignore. No one else even awknowledges me. Thankfully for Dai. He probably would have ended up on the ground. Again. I fight with the brunette a lot. He really pushes my buttons. Although, he's always around when me and T.K need someone. Even when we just needed a place to meet and stay together, Daisuke always gave us the saftey of meeting at his house. I should give him more credit. Maybe be a little nicer to him, I know I should. However, I just can't do it. He just annoys me. A lot. Always making fun of T.K. I huff. Thinking of Daisuke makes me angry again.

* * *

When Matt joins us, I can tell he's still in a bad mood. So I ignore him. Everything I say always makes him explode when he's in this mood, so my best chance is to just be quiet. Like I said earlier, I do like Matt, a lot. He's really cool. He's been through a lot, plus raising T.K. And T.K turned out pretty okay. I kick the ball back to Tai. I like Tai, too. Maybe he'll teach me some of his soccer moves. Matt huffs in annoyance. I look up at him, and his eyes are down, and then a ball hits me in the chest and knocks me over.

"Whoa!"

I land on the ground with a thud. It surprised me more then hurt, but Tai and T.K cross the yard to make sure I'm okay.

"It's alright, guys. It surprised me more then anything!"

I explain, laughing. Matt's blue eyes are on me, and Kari's made it down the steps to stand on the ground. I pull myself up and fetch the ball that's rolled away.

"Why don't you play, too, Kari?"

I offer. I don't bother asking Matt. He'll join if he wants to. We all hear the car door, and it stops T.K, resulting in him getting hit by a ball I kicked.

"Sorry!"

I say, not wanting Matt to think I did it on purpose. However, the older blonde is already gone. The gate on the porch stands open. T.K doesn't move, choosing to wait for his brother to come back, I guess. Sora moves towards the porch, but stops. The blonde comes back.

"Dad's back. Tai, Kari, apperently we're going shopping. You two can hang out, or leave, or do whatever you want."

His tone is short and annoyed. He seems to be angrier then before, so Sora and I opt to go home.

"Just call us when you get back, and we'll come back over. Or not."

I add, at Matt's face. Sora and I wave goodbye. We walk back to our houses together, although I have to walk about five minutes longer, and on my own. I just don't get Matt. He's upset his dads never home, but then he gets mad when he is home? I can't imagine what it must be like to be angry all the time.


	11. Daddy

**So, I think this is almost done. Maybe another chapter or two. Possibly three. Not sure yet. Reviews make me smile! Anyways, enjoy, dear readers! I figure I owe you at least one update. I've gone away for Easter, so I've been busy visiting. Sorry. Also, WHOOPS. This kinda turned one sided Taito. OH WELL. You guys wanted that, anyway. lol.**

Matt is silent the entire ride to..where ever we're going. I guess his dad wants us to go shopping for clothes. And other things we feel we need. Or something like that. I'm not entirely sure. We go to the mall, and basically go into every store they have. We're allowed to get whatever we want, and Matt and T.K both con their dad into buying them things, too. Not that either boy really needs anymore clothes. And Matt definately doesn't need anymore 'stuff' in his room. His room is practically bursting as it is. The older blonde only picks out a pair of jeans, two shirts and a hoodie as opposed to T.K's full wardrobe change.

"That's a lot of clothes."

Kari comments. T.K shrugs.

"Time for a change, I guess! Although I doubt I'll actually throw any of my old clothes away."

"You're a hoarder."

Matt says. It's the first thing he's actually said since we left the house a few hours ago. The smaller blonde laughs. Kari and I are both worried about price, but 'dad' insists that it doesn't matter, and just buys everything we look at. On the way to a resturant for dinner, I see something and freeze. Yamato samshes into me, and I nearly fall over, but instad I grab Kari, and we duck behind Yamato. My heart's racing and I can hardly breathe. Yamato hardly even flinches. T.K looks back at Kari, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Can we go back?"

I ask. Yamato and T.K just move without conformation from their dad, who follows without asking questions. Once we're safely back inside the mall, I move away from Matt, but don't let my sister go. I don't know if Kari saw him or not, but my brotherly instincts kick in.

"Daddy?"

Matt asks as we back track through the mall. I nod my head once. I'm heart is still racing, but my brains moving even faster. I stop as a harsh memory hits me. Matt's all over it though. T.K gets Kari in a protective grip, with their dad right beside them, and I get one of the blonde's arms looped around my waist. Matt glances over his shoulder and his eyes narrow.

"Walk."

He says. And I do. I know what's waiting for me.

"Tai! Kari!"

Matt looks me straight in the face.

"You don't know him."

I don't hear the words, but I know what he's saying. A hand touches me, and I spin. I look my father straight in the face. It takes everything I have to keep a blank face.

"Tai?"

"..Uhm..yea?"

I ask. Matt squeezes my waist.

"Don't you..know who I am?"

"No?"

"Can I help you, sir?"

Matt's dad cuts in. My father looks at him.

"Those are my kids."

"Actually, their mine. Please leave them alone."

His tone is final, and my dad can't argue. I'm spun around and we sweep away, totally Ishida style. I'm impressed, but I know I will break later, once it's not so important to keep the game up.

* * *

After we've eaten and gone back to the house, I sit and stare at my hands in the living room. I jump as arms appear around my neck, and hold my hands and flip them so Matt can see them, too. I know it's Matt just by the cooler, paler skin against my own.

"What's the matter with your hands? They look fine to me."

"Just thinking about when my dad broke my hand. It looks different now, see?"

I show the other boy the difference in my hands and I can feel him nod. His chin touches my ear. My face heats up. Besides that night I had slept in his bed, he's never even really touched me. Well, he did today, but that was more to keep me safe then just..well, I don't know.

"Your daddy's not very nice. My mom's not very nice, though."

"Matt, your mother loves you very much."

Sora says from beside me. I didn't even know she was here. She makes my heart jump and probably skip a beat. Matt still holds my hands and twists them to look at the palms again. Then he let's them go, and he moves to sit beside me instead. The blonde pulls the T.V remote out from between the cushions, and turns it on. He flips through channels without really seeing anything.

"Matt, go back!"

Sora says suddenly. The blonde flips back, and apperently knows excatly what caught her eye. A documentry about wolves. The blonde drops the remote. He watches the show with intrest for a few minutes, and then..loses intrest just as fast.

"I've seen this one."

"You've seen everything,"

Sora counters to the blondes whine.

"Well, yea. I've spent a lot of time locked up in the house, you know."

He says. Sora giggles.

"I know, Matt. I remember your old house. The tiny one where you and T.K shared a room and it drove you crazy because his friends wouldn't stop touching your stuff."

"That's when I moved in with..What'sherface."

The fact that he actually made the words 'What's her face' become a name makes me raise my eyebrow. Sora laughs it off, and that's it. He doesn't explain, and she doesn't continue. I realise Sora must spend a lot of time with Matt. It kinda makes me a little jealous. I actually wonder if there's something between the two of them. I could see it. Sora looks at him with hearts in her eyes. And Matt...just doesn't care. He shows no intrest in anyone, actually, now that I think about it, I've never even heard him mention a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or even his sexuality. He's just Matt. I guess he just wants people to want him. That actually seems kind of mean, but who am I to judge? Then again, maybe I'm completely wrong. I run my fingers through my hair with a sigh. He confuses me. Stupid Matt.

"What's the matter?"

Matt asks without looking at me.

"Nothing. You confuse me."

The blonde looks at me, eyebrow raised. He looks more amused then annoyed though. Sora stays quiet.

"I do, huh? Good. Keeps everyone on their toes."

He says. Then he turns away, which just confuses me even more. Stupid Matt. I turn my attention towards the T.V, although I don't reall see much of what's going on.


	12. Matt's side

**I need to get this donnneee! ALmost there, I think. You get to here Matt's story! Although he gets mad..Anyway, I might just finish this up before I work on anything else. At least, that's the plan, however, I doubt it will work out that way. I have a serious case of writers block on all of my posted stories. Sigh. And, I am honestly concidering writing a prequel to Perfect. HMM, what to do?**

I wake up to a warm body crawling to my bed. Just by the general heat of the other person I know it's Tai. The bloody kid is like a heater or something. He gives of enough heat that it makes you sweat. I kick the blankets off me, and roll away from Tai so that most of his head is on my back. He freeze.

"Sorry,"

He whispers.

"It's okay. You're like a heater, though.."

I mutter. Tai gives a soft laugh as he finishs getting into my bed. I know I should stop this, just in case, but..as his friend, isin't my job to keep him safe? Even if it is just from bad dreams? It might just be because I'm tired, but I have no anwser. I make a note inside my head to ask T.K about it, because he's much better with people then I could ever hope to be. I lay awake for a long time on the verge of sleeping, but never quite making it. I can tell Tai is awake, too. After sleeping in the same room as him, it's easy to tell the difference between his sleep breathing and his awake breathing. I remember watching the sky light up with color as the sunrises, but I don't actually remember seeing the sun come up. When my eyes open, I'm alone. Well, almost. Bear is curled up beside my neck, purring. I yawn, which startles the cat into darting away from me.

"Bear,"

I whine. The cat meows back at me. I climb out of bed to release the cat from imprisonment in my bedroom, and notice how quiet it is. I go hunting. I check T.K and Kari's room, both are empty. I check the yard from Kari's bedroom window. Almost empty. Then I move downstairs, which is lifeless, too. They left me by myself. Jerks. This puts me in a surprisingly bad mood. Whn they finally do get home, I've decided I'm going to give them the silent treatment.

"Hey, Matt."

Tai says as he notices me. It's hardest to ignore him, however, I am a pro at this game.

"Matt?"

There's alarm in his voice now. T.K enters my line of vision, but I ignore him, too.

"Yamato."

My dad says. Still nothing. Although my parents will probably yell at me.

"He's ignoring us,"

T.K tells everyone. I get up and leave the room, going back to my bedroom, with T.K and Tai right behind me. I play my guitar for awhile, get bored, and search for my laptop. I search the internet for something to do, but end up bored of that, too. This is going to be way harder then I thought. By this time T.K is begging me to say something. I hate when he does that. It normally makes me cave, but not today.

"I don't know what you think we were doing, but it wasn't any fun. We were just talking to the police about Tai and Kari's dad."

T.K says. The look on Tai's face tells me it's the truth, but they still could've told me. Or something.

"Ugh! Whatever, Matt! Come on, Tai!"

The blonde storms out the room, and Tai kind of follows behind. This marks the end of my silent treatment for them. However, my parents will be lucky if they hear from me for days.

* * *

I follow T.K back to his room, where my sister is awaiting us. Just the look she gives me is enough for me to know she's wondering if there was any progress. I shake my head and sigh.

"What's his problem, anyway?"

Kari asks T.K. The blonde stays quiet for a long time before shrugging.

"I don't know."

It's a total lie. We both know it. And he knows we know it.

"You have to promise not to say anything. Not even Sora and Dai or anyone knows this. I don't even think my mom knows.."

He finally says. Both Kari and I agree, of course.

"You can't even treat him different. He'd seriously kill me if he found out I told you."

We both agree again.

"I guess...there was this guy, like, a family friend, ya know? We called him 'Uncle' but I guess for a long time he'd been touching Matt."

We both know what kind of touching T.K is talking about with an actual explanation.

"And I guess..one day he had enough. And he told dad. Obviously, my dad flipped out, and went to the police and Matt said his peice. Matt had to go to this group therapy thing, and there was a girl there. And he really liked her."

This kinda breaks me a little bit. Only I guess I kind of knew it.

"So they started hanging out, and she was actually related to the guy that was hurting Matt. And she told him that he was saying all this stuff, even now, and he got mad. And came after him.. Or something like that."

Suddenly, the blonde's skin pales and his eyes go wide. Me and Kari turn at the same time, to find Yamato leaning against T.K's door frame. And he looks fucking pissed.

"You're a pretty good story teller."

He says. His voice is emotionless. Just like the first time I had ever heard it. It's blocked so no one can hear what's on the inside, but I'm willing to bet it's a broken heart.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I asked."

Kari tried to apologise to get T.K out of trouble, but it's more of a lost cause then anything. We all know Matt's not going to forgive T.K, and we can all see he doesn't blame Kari.

"Well, it's just a story, r-right?"

T.K stutters. Matt nods his head.

"Just a story, that's right."

The older blonde leaves the room, and I swear, his hand doesn't even come near the door, but it slams shut behind him anyway.

"Oh, T.K! I'm so sorry!"

Kari jumps to wrap her arms around the other boy. She's crying. I don't know why. T.K looks broken.

"It's okay, T.K."

I try and soothe the younger blonde, too.

"I think he's mad because..he's not over it yet."

T.K whispers. I'm not too sure about that one, but I do want to talk to Matt about it. Because if T.K's version is only a story, what's the real thing like? I get up, and head down the hallway towards Matt's room. The door is open, and he's on his bed, face down. He's hiding in the pillows.

"Matt?"

My voice comes out as a whisper, because I don't want him yelling at me. I take a few steps into his room.

"Matt."

"Go away, Tai."

His voice isin't blocked anymore. It's lost and broken.


End file.
